


Sibling Rivalry

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: It hadn't always been like this. Once when they were younger, he and Connor had been close. James would have done anything to protect his baby brother. Their parents had been so proud when he had come into his powers- the ability to bend light, to use it as a physical object or attack. Everyone had known James would be the greatest hero of all time.But once James presented omega everything changed. No longer was he expected to be a great hero. No, now they wanted him to settle down, have a family. Leave the crime-fighting to the alphas. He went along with it for a while. It was easier to give in.Then, of course, his little baby brother had to come into powers and presented as an Alpha. Connor was everything James was supposed to be.





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).

"Sunspot." The name was spoken with the type of bravado only one person could pull off. James didn't even look back over his shoulder.

"Nightbolt," he greeted, flicking the ash off the end of his cigarette. He stared at the streets far below them, ignoring his brother's presence behind him.

"I suppose you're up to no good tonight," Connor continued coming to stand beside his brother.

"Of course," James scoffed. He didn't have the patience for this today. He felt itchy over his whole body. The unmistakable sign of an impending heat. He didn't have long, this would be his last night of villainy before he had to lock himself away for a few days.

"Those will kill you one day, you know," Connor said, after a beat of silence.

"You mean if you don't first?" James smirked.

It hadn't always been like this. Once when they were younger, he and Connor had been close. James would have done anything to protect his baby brother. Their parents had been so proud when he had come into his powers- the ability to bend light, to use it as a physical object or attack. Everyone had known James would be the greatest hero of all time.

But once James presented omega everything changed. No longer was he expected to be a great hero. No, now they wanted him to settle down, have a family. Leave the crime-fighting to the alphas. He went along with it for a while. It was easier to give in.

Then, of course, his little baby brother had to come into powers _and_ presented as an Alpha. Connor was everything James was supposed to be.

And so James went villain.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked, looking at James, eyes curious behind his domino mask.

"yea," James shook his head. "So what's the plan, epic showdown on the rooftops of New York?" He flicked his cigarette to the side, crushing it under his boot. He took a step back. The stink of alpha rolling off his brother was too much. It flooded his nose and made his more primal side want to submit. He rankled at it though. He would not. James would never submit to an alpha.

"I suppose so," Connor grimaced, taking a fighting stance of his own.

Connor made the first move - running forward, building momentum at a superspeed rate as he prepared to ram his brother. James, however, was prepared, it had been a predictable move. He let off a flash of blinding light, disorienting his brother as he sidestepped. He barely got out of the way in time, pivoting to face his brother as Connor stopped to turn.

Connor snarled, charging again. This time he was prepared for James' side step, pivoting in time to tackle his brother. James rolled them as they landed, straddling his brother's hips. He got his feet locked over Connor's knees, putting his full weight on his brother, trapping him under him. Connor tried to punch, his arm going into superspeed as he swung. He almost dislodged James as his fist connected with his jaw.

"That hurt," James scoffed, trapping Connor's hand under his elbow. He wrestled it to the ground above Connor's head. Connor tried to grapple with his free hand, but James caught that as well.

"Submit," James hissed. Connor struggled for a few moments before going limp.

"What's the smell?" Connor asked, lifting his head to sniff the air above him. James kept him pinned, he felt giddy, having the alpha trapped beneath him. He was panting, slowly realizing that it wasn't just from the physical exertion of grappling with his brother.

"Are you in heat?" Connor asked.

James couldn't help the little stuttered movement of his hips against Connor's. He could feel slick pooling in his spandex super suit. Being so up close and personal with an alpha had triggered it. He should have run when Connor found him.

"So?" James asked, defiantly. He willed himself to move off of Connor but his body refused to follow the orders from the logical side of his brain. Instead, he leaned in closer, so his face was inches from Connor's. "Does that scare you?"

"I've never-" Connor started, hesitating before finishing the sentence. "Been with an omega in heat." James could feel Connor's dick hard in his own super suit.

"Do you want to?" James asked. He would get up and walk away if Connor said he should. James might be a villain, but he much preferred stealing from corporate asshats than molesting the unwilling.

"yes," Connor replied, biting his lip, looking away.

"Then let me show you," James replied as he leaned in to kiss his brother.

Connor froze beneath him, his whole body going rigid as James pressed his lips against his. James kept it light, chaste almost, waiting for his brother to respond. Slowly Connor began to move his lips against James, sloppy and uncoordinated but eager to learn.

James chuckled as he pulled back. Connor tried to follow, but couldn’t make it far with James still holding his wrists over his head. 

“What-?” Connor gasped as a flair of light burst from James’ hand. James let go of Connor’s wrists, but the golden arch of light he released kept Connor’s wrists secured to the rooftop below them. 

“Couldn’t very well have you use a moment of distraction against me,” James smirked. He leaned back down, giving Connor a chaste kiss. “Besides, it’s more fun like this.” 

He kissed his way down Connor’s neck, stopping right above the high collar of his super suit. He nipped the skin there, pulling a gasp from his trapped alpha brother. 

Connor bucked up against him, rubbing his clothed cock against him as James continued to worry the skin with his teeth. The little gasps and moans that fell from Connor’s lips were like a symphony played in James honor. 

He only pulled back once he was truly satisfied. He could see the blood pooling beneath his brother’s skin in the golden light of his bonds. The bruise would be magnificent once it truly bloomed. He blew a cool breath of air over the wet skin, making Connor shiver. Everyone would know exactly what Connor had gotten up to on patrol, even if they didn’t know with who.

“James,” his brother whimpered, his hips canting up against him. 

“Do you want me to take pity on you?” James chuckled in Connor’s ear. He bit his earlobe gently, pulling a moan from his brother.

“I suppose I should,” James said, sitting back. He couldn’t help but grind down on Connor’s hips. He could feel his arousal building as his heat threatened to take hold.

But this wasn’t his first heat. He wouldn’t let it control him like some virtuous omega’s first heat. No, he was in charge. In charge of himself, in charge of Connor, in charge of his heat. 

James pulled at the zipper at the front of his super suit, slowly revealing his sun-kissed skin. Below him, Connor groaned, his back arching as he tried to slip the bonds that still held his wrists to the roof. 

It was in moments like this that James regretted making his super suit a one piece. He slid it off his shoulders, and down. He didn’t want to take it off completely - they were on a rooftop in the city that never sleeps after all. There was a little call for decorum or at least a little common sense that he may have to make a quick escape and it was harder to do so without clothes. 

He reached behind him, arching his back a little as he slid a finger into his hole. There was little resistance, courtesy of his heat. He couldn’t help but crooked his finger, hitting his prostate. James’ eyes slide closed, his hips working gently as he fucked himself on his finger. 

He slid a second finger in, biting his lip a little as he stretched himself open. It wasn’t enough, but it was something. He could feel himself slipping. Wanting nothing more than a big thick alpha cock breeding his hole. 

“Fuck,” Connor breathed below him. He bucked his hips, trying to rub his still clothed cock against his brother, but with all the layers of protective super-suit between them, he could get barely any friction. 

James knew he should help his brother. He should work his super suit open, sink down on his cock, and show him just how amazing omegas could be. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop working his fingers into his body. He groaned as he slid a third one in, his body creating all the slick he needed to ease the burn. 

“Ah!” He gasped, eyes snapping open. He felt it in his core as Connor broke through the light binds that James had cast on his wrist. Suddenly his brother’s hands were on his hips, holding him still. 

His back hit the rough surface of the rough as Connor rolled them over.

“You fucking tease,” Connor groaned. He fumbled with his super-suit with one hand, releasing the clasps that held it closed. He managed to pull his pants down just enough to release his cock. 

James mouth watered as he saw Connor’s cock. His brother was already so hard, so ready for him. 

Connor barely gave him a moment. He grabbed Jame’s hips in a bruising grip, pulling him up to meet his cock.

They both groaned as Connor sunk into James. Connor practically collapsed onto of James, kissing him desperately as his hips pistoned.

James couldn’t help the needy noises that fell from his lip as he felt his brother’s thick cock sliding inside him. He could feel his knot already pulling at his rim, trying to slide inside. He held onto his brother, pushing up to meet his thrusts. He wrapped his legs around Connor’s hips, clinging to him as they rocked together. 

James' teeth ghosted over the bruise he had left on Connor’s neck as Connor’s thrusting went errant. He could feel his own arousal building, that desperate need to be bred, to be spread out on an alpha’s cock. 

He could never admit it but he loved being under his brother like this. He felt protected, precious, safe. Like all the things omegas were supposed to be. All the things he had given up for his freedom. But still, just for now, it was nice to pretend he had those things. 

Connor moaned low in his throat, his knot finally catching on James’ rim as his orgasm washed over him. 

“Already?” James asked, disappointment coloring his voice. He couldn’t help the way his hips still thrusts up against his brother, desperately seeking that delicious friction. He could feel his brother’s come filling him, his knot swelling against the most sensitive part of his body. But it wasn’t enough.

Connor’s shaky arms gave out, as he crashed down onto James. 

James grimaced. This wouldn’t do. He shoved at Connor, trying to get his brother back up at least, but Connor seemed completely sapped of his energy. 

“You suck,” James groaned. 

“Sorry,” Connor replied, exhaustion filling his voice.

“At least roll over so you’re not crushing me,” James snarked, smacking Connor’s shoulder for effect. 

Connor grunted in compliance. He wrapped his arms around James, rolling them back over so James was on top. 

James pushed himself up, drawing a hiss from his brother as he shifted on his knot. The move sent a shiver of pleasure up James' spine, giving him a wicked idea. 

He slid his hands up Connor’s arms, pulling them out, spread eagle on the roof.

“What the-” Connor’s eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up as a blinding flash of light emanated from James’ hands. However, he found he couldn’t get traction, his wrists now bond to the roof again.

“Sorry, brother,” James chuckled. “Couldn’t have you stopping me now.” He sat up, biting his lip as he felt the knot slide deeper into his body. Slowly he lifted himself till Connor’s knot pulled at his rim, before dropping back down.

“You dick,” Connor gasped, trying to curl up into himself as James worked himself up and down on his cock.

But James didn’t care. Pleasure crashed through his body every time he felt the knot move inside him. He fucked himself faster and faster, his arousal building deep in his gut. He wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking it shakily as he went.

“Ah!” James gasped, his orgasm finally washing over him. He felt every muscle in his body clench, pulling him taut as pleasure ricocheted through him.

He collapsed against Connor as he caught his breath.

“Is it my turn to complain about being crushed?” Connor chuckled.

“Shut up,” James replied still panting slightly. “You’re ruining my afterglow.” There was a small part of his omega wiring that complained that Connor wasn’t holding him. He locked that thought away in a box in the corner of his mind. He couldn’t let Connor go. Soon enough they would be hero and villain again and he needed to get the upper hand now.

Finally, Connor’s knot went down enough. James stood slowly, groaning as his legs cramped from being in the same position for too long.

“Are you going to let me up?” Connor asked, smiling as he tugged at the light binding his wrists.

“Nope,” James replied, pulling his super suit up. He slid the zipper up, smirking as it strained around his midriff. He looked almost pregnant the way his come stuffed belly bloated.

James knelt down beside Connor. He carefully tucked Connor back into his own super-suit, making sure he was properly covered. It wouldn’t do to have the five am traffic helicopter finding everyone’s favorite hero with his pants down.

There was little James could do for the streaks of come he had left on Connor’s shirt though.

“Say hi to mom and dad for me,” James chuckled, walking to the edge of the roof.

“James you asshole!” Connor called after him as James stepped off, solidify light beneath him to run between the rooftops.


End file.
